This Kid? No Way!
by violinist12234
Summary: After an accidental testing of the tall skyscraper and penny theory kills a SCORPIA member, a famous singer is put in danger. Who exactly is to protect her until the situation is taken care of?
1. Lighters

**_A/N: EEEPPP! Please don't kill me! Anyways, this is something I can blow off my AR addiction with. I can't really think up any good lines for TIoV when the MI6's golden boy is swimming in my mind, so... Here... Um..._**

**_Anyways, like it or not, I'm still a horrible updater. No regular schedule and all that crap, but for the first few chapters, I'm safe. Sorta. GOD! WHY AM I AFRAID OF MY READERS?! I'm young, I'm irresponsible, I cant write without obsession, and I'm prone to looking down on blackmail. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Prologue Pt. 1

You know how people say that if you were to drop a penny off the Empire State Building, it would kill one of the innocent by-passers below? Without a doubt, it's true.

Surely, it would operate the same in a building just four or five stories shorter, right? The answer is: of course.

For a famous pop-singer out for a smoke on the roof of an insanely high sky-scraper (maybe just a few meters shorter than the Empire State), it was a case of wrong place, wrong time, wrong luck. Maybe just a few seconds earlier or later, and she would have been relatively safe. Or at least safer than she was now.

~x-X-x~

Claudia Cook was leaning casually on the concrete barrier that separated her from a very deadly plunge from the top of the Neutronius Records building. She had curly blonde hair that hung loosely around her surgically modified face.

Propped between her lips was a half-gone cigarette. She personally hated smoking, it was appalling, but all those rich-and-famous people were doing it these days. She wanted to keep up with the trend.

Claudia was all about trends. The first day a "fad" was on? Claudia had it. The first day she heard a new popular phrase? Claudia had used it. The moment everything blew over, she dropped it with nobody saying a thing. She knew how to move on. The whole "been there, done that, bought the t-shirt" crap.

Claudia was currently wondering when she could slip in the next "bombtastic" in a sentence when she realized it was time to refresh her cigarette. She stubbed it on the flat top of the concrete barricade and fished a box of the nasty things out of her designer jeans.

Pressing one of the tan-and-white sticks in between her cherry-red lips, the pop-star then proceeded to pull a flick-lighter out of her other pocket. It was a heavy silver thing, complete with an intricately engraved cap. She turned around to face the city skyline, holding the lighter to the tip of her cigarette...

And that's when it happened.

Claudia fumbled, the polished silver slipping from her grasps. She watched in horror as the lighter began it's journey down...

Down...

Down...

Until she couldn't see it anymore. She was too high-up.

Claudia glanced around frantically, knowing that everything had been recorded by the security camera bolted there. She had accidentally hospitalized someone-at the very least- or very possibly ended an all-too-short life.

And the public was to know very soon.

Claudia was so busy worrying about her own image, that she hadn't even bothered to wonder who the lighter had hit.

The victim was found on the side-walk. He was a Chinese man, presumably in America for an inconspicuous business trip. He had thinning black hair, face ovular and cleanly shaven. His skull was bashed in by the impact of the projectile.

This man was not the "innocent bystander" proclaimed in the first paragraph. In fact, he was probably the exact opposite of innocent. Hundreds had died by his word, if not thousands.

He was a high-up for SCORPIA, and if by accident or not, he had been killed.

* * *

**_So... Worth continuing? Remember, an author preys on reviews, and I personally enjoy watching people cuss in caps when flaming, so you'd be feeding me with all your struggles. On the other hand, constructive criticism is very welcome._**


	2. Bad Situation

_**Yeah... Sooooooo... I guess I really AM going on with this (much to the horror of my other stories).**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Prologue Pt. 2

Claudia crashed on her couch. The expensive leather comforted her and assured her that she still had money, that the world was still spinning.

It had gotten dangerously close to stopping for the star. There had been news and articles, all exaggerating the the accidental slip, some even claiming she had planned it all out. Who was she? Some kind of enraged, rich GENIUS?!

Claudia sighed and wearily stumbled down the long hallway towards her bedroom. It was late. She was tired. Must I say more?

She clumsily pushed the door open, starting to trudge to the bed. Then, a bright yellow sticky note caught her eyes.

The fatigue was knocked clean out of her as she stared horror-stricken at the note attached to the head of her comfy bed. This wasn't right, this wasn't good, she didn't need this with all the rumors circulating around.

_Claudia Cook,_

_SCORPIA never forgives, SCORPIA never forgets. Watch your back and those of all your fans._

And that's why the CIA got an urgent call that night.

~x-X-x~

Joe Byrne gently massaged his forehead as he firmly held the hang-up button.

This was disastrous. SCORPIA was to be taken seriously, they weren't about empty threats. They said and they acted accordingly, fangs to match the bark.

If this had been any other name, and other criminal association, the head of the CIA would've just chucked in a couple of agents to guard the concerts and Claudia herself, but to restate the already obvious, this was SCORPIA. They were not to be underestimated.

Claudia Cook wouldn't cancel her concert, she'd disappoint the millions if fans that would be present. SCORPIA was going to strike. This couldn't be publicly released without causing a national panic.

Byrne sighed and picked up his phone again, punching in a London area code.

"Hello? Alan Blunt? Yes, this is Joe Byrne. We need a... Certain agent for this one job..."

* * *

_**I personally didn't enjoy myself as much for this chapter (SPELLCHECK, STOP BEING SO DAMN STUPID!), but the next? I'm gonna LOVE writing it.**_


	3. Rider- Alex Rider, Hired to Protect

_**So today's been busy. Anyways, enjoy, read, and all that stuff.**_

* * *

Chapter One

Claudia slowly chewed on a piece of French toast, one of the many dishes her private chef had whipped up for her breakfast. She was fidgeting nervously in her chair. Ever since she'd called the CIA three days ago, she'd been waiting for some kind of specially trained unit for protection, but in the meantime, there were some bulky bodyguards right out the door.

Claudia was worried, to say the least. That one company, SCORPION or whatever, had gotten into her house once. They could do it again. She was not one to underestimate the threat, not when the CIA guy had sounded so... anxious.

But still, she wasn't going to cancel the upcoming concert. Threat or not, her fans were waiting to hear her new album, "Golden Girl, Silver Tears." It had been proclaimed the "best of the year", even though nobody had heard it yet. She just had to hope the concert had the necessary security.

Claudia sighed as she finished the toast, slowly standing up. Today, she needed to go do a commercial for a cereal company (Wheatios?). She walked purposefully towards the entrance hall, door in sight.

After detaching the chain, flipping over the bar, punching in a code, and, finally, turning the knob, Claudia found herself staring out at the gardens in front of her mansion. All the plants native to the region were grown there. She searched hopefully for two bulky forms. Thankfully, the two brutes she hired as bodyguards were still up and standing alert. She stepped outside, snapping for the bodyguards to follow.

She was halfway to her car when a rustling was heard in a tree nearby. She tensed as it got louder and prepared to run if anything particularly dangerous appeared. Suddenly, a boy dropped out of the branches, landing gracefully in front of her.

Claudia squealed in alarm, the two bodyguards behind her pulling out pistols. The boy didn't even sweat under the aim of the deadly weapons.

"Hi there. I'm sure you're very surprised, but I'm not here to hurt you." He explained calmly in perfect English. "The name's Rider-Alex Rider, Hired to Protect." He chuckled at his own reference before extending his arm.

Claudia stared at him incredulously, cautiously taking his hand in a shake. Her bodyguards still didn't relax.

She studied him.

The boy- Alex- had unruly blonde hair, surrounding a face that most normal girls would've squeal at. A gray hoodie (as odd as it was in the hot, sunny weather) and a loose pair of jeans covered his lithe but well-muscled body. His skin was slightly tanned, but the weird part was his eyes. Those solemn chocolate irises that had seen too much _**(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Overused phrase is overused.)**_

He looked young, maybe around eighteen, but he acted as if his experiences could've taken him to one hundred.

"Who are _you_?" She asked softly.

The boy smirked. "You know my name, so I'll get straight to the point. The head of the CIA got a call reporting a threat. From SCORPIA, no less. You're in danger, so are your fans, and I'm to protect you."

"You're not answering my question." Claudia replied flatly. "And you're like, 8 years younger than me."

A glimmer lit Alex's eyes. "11 years actually. I'm 15."

Claudia was taken aback. This had to be some form of a joke. 15? And he was claiming to protect her?

Suddenly, a few bars of Mozart penetrated the silence, and the blonde boy reached into his pockets and pulled out a sleek, black smart-phone.

"Yu-huh?... Oh, yes, Byrne... yeah, I'm with the subject... Yeah, she doesn't believe me... Okay, I'll give it to her right away."

He held out the phone to Claudia.

"It's for you."

She took the phone, realizing how light and polished it was, and held it gingerly by her ear.

_"Miss Cook. This is Joe Byrne of the CIA."_ Said the voice at the other end. Connections to the CIA? The blonde boy was starting to intrigue her.

"Mr. Byrne, I don't understand what's going on here." She whispered into the mic. "This boy here claims to be my 'protection.'"

A monotonous laugh was heard from the speakers.

_"I assure you, Alex is fully certified to be your bodyguard. He's probably the best for the job. I assume he's avoided telling you who he is?"_

Claudia blinked. The boy never did answer that question.

_"Good. Keep it that way. Alex will be staying with you, following you, and basically making sure that you don't get killed. He must be near you always. Trust me, you'll need him. Especially during that upcoming concert."_

"Oookkkaaaayyyyy..." She answered. This was getting weird.

_"Just go along with it. Now I'm sorry to say that I have work to do, so I can't explain much further. Don't worry, you are in very capable hands."_

Byrne hung up. Claudia stared straight into space, trying to digest the information That had been rapidly thrown at her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as Alex held out his hand from beside her, the two bodyguards unconscious on the grass. "Ummm... May I have my phone back?" He asked sheepishly. Claudia handed him the device before realizing what had happened.

"You _knocked_ them _out_?!" She demanded.

Alex shrugged as he pocketed the phone. "They were pointing guns at me."he remarked nonchalantly. "I don't like guns... When I'm on the receiving end of them."

Claudia blinked a couple of times before she resumed the march to her limo. It was better if she didn't care. Especially if it meant she didn't have to say anything as Alex slipped into the seat along with her.

* * *

**_Pacing! I hate you, pacing! Next chapter SHOULD be up by tomorrow... Maybe..._**

**_Anyways, do tell me which parts don't flow quite right (except the tree one. I can't figure it out). Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_ -violinist (what's with me now? A siggy? Really?)_**


	4. Read! Urgent!

Help spread this!

UPDATE TO ALL OF YOUR STORIES:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube /watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm not gunna change this message between all my stories, so I'm gonna go for a general.**

**Im not even sure if this is true, but it means a lot to my friend, and if it isn't just pulling my leg, this is just BS. Just... No. No. No. You just DON'T do that.**

**Copyright? Dudes, we're having FUN! This website is FANfiction. Emphasis on FAN. We all know we're not the owners, any possessive brat who thinks otherwise can take their ideals and... Erm... Shove it.**

**So post this anywhere- anywhere at all- and know that I'm writing the next AR chapter for my FANFICTION. Got that, law guys? FANfiction.**


End file.
